Naruto's circus
by Yocklane
Summary: "Naruto avait toujours grandi au cirque. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il se voyait déambulant entre les loges et le cours de spectacle sous le chapiteau, assis sur une chaise haute pendant que toute sorte d'artistes s'entrainait autour de lui." Bienvenue dans son monde, d'une monotonie atypique, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un brun et de sa famille. Naru/Sasu of course!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto avait toujours grandi au cirque. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il se voyait déambulant entre les loges et le cours de spectacle sous le chapiteau, assis sur une chaise haute pendant que toutes sortes d'artistes s'entrainait autour de lui.

La première fois qu'il avait vu ses propres parents à l'œuvre, il ressentit la même émotion qu'à présent, le frisson d'un bonheur sans nom, celui de voir sa mère s'envoler et son père la rejoindre.

Dans ses yeux de petit garçon de 3 ans, la magie opéra pour la toute première fois.  
Aujourd'hui, à presque 21 ans, même s'il savait faire pareil sinon mieux, il restait toujours en admiration devant eux, eux qui lui avaient tout appris.

Le cirque de Konoha avait vu le jour au Japon, dans une ville du même nom, une vingtaine d'années auparavant.

Les grandes familles Senju et Uchiwa s'allièrent, l'une agissant dans la lumière, sous les feux des projecteurs, et l'autre dans l'ombre des coulisses.

En parcourant le monde, différentes familles se greffèrent aux « principales ». Des parents et leurs enfants ajoutèrent leurs caravanes à la troupe, et bientôt le petit cirque devint l'un des plus influents d'Europe et d'Asie.

Les Namikaze étaient arrivés les derniers, Kushina étant encore enceinte de Naruto. La jeune espagnole venait d'épouser Minato, d'origine allemande et polonaise. Aussi, à sa naissance, Naruto hérita des traits de ses deux parents, ainsi que de la triple nationalité, en tant que dernier de la grande famille du cirque.

Il y avait fait ses premiers pas, sous les yeux de tous les artistes, et des autres enfants de sa génération, de quelques mois ou d'une année ses aînées.

Et il avait appris. Appris du spectacle auprès des artistes, appris de l'école avec le professeur du cirque Iruka, et appris de l'amitié auprès de tous.

Petit, il était, avec les autres de son âge, à aider en coulisse, ou sur les gradins du chapiteau, à regarder le spectacle qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, de la fierté plein les yeux.

Et puis, ils avaient grandis, et les enfants durent apprendre de leurs parents afin qu'un jour eux aussi puissent assurer le spectacle.

Certaines familles étaient très importantes pour la vie du cirque.

Les Namikaze donc, assuraient la partie haute voltige et supervisaient la partie technique du spectacle.

Les Yamanaka, d'origine russe, étaient des costumiers/maquilleurs hors pair.

Les Haruno, russes également, tenaient l'accueil et l'animation.

Les tchèques Inuzuka s'occupaient de la ménagerie du cirque, faisant aussi office de vétérinaires. Les Akimichi, venu de Chine, en étaient les cuisiniers attitrés.

Les belges Nara s'occupaient de la comptabilité.

Une des places centrales étaient occupées par Tsunade, fille unique du patriarche Senju, et de son mari Jiraya. Ils étaient tous les deux médecins.

Et puis il y avait les autres adultes, dont entre autres le couple composé d'Asuma et de Kurenai, jongleurs, du loyal et magicien Kakashi, et du professeur franco-japonais, Iruka, qui suivait la troupe partout pour aider à l'enseignement des enfants, surtout à l'apprentissage du japonais, qu'ils maitrisaient tous plus ou moins.

Concernant les enfants justement, ils assuraient désormais la majeure partie des spectacles, tous âgés de 22 ans en moyenne.

Gaara et sa sœur Temari étaient assignés au lancé de couteaux. Leur frère Kankuro faisait le spectacle de marionnettes.

Les cousins Neji et Hinata, acrobates aériens et contorsionnistes de talent.

Shikamaru était ingénieur du son et lumière.

Gai et son fils Lee étaient les clowns, faisaient souvent les tours de passe-passe.

Kiba aidait ses parents à la ménagerie et également sur le plateau avec les chiens et les tigres.

Sakura et Ino faisait ainsi les spectacles avec les chevaux.

Shino était le lanceur de feu.

Choji, « la brute », l'homme le plus fort du cirque, et Tenten était l'experte en maniement d'armes.

Enfin, Naruto était l'homme drapeau, et l'un des acrobates les plus doués de sa génération.

* * *

« Le cirque c'est une grande famille »

Il avait toujours entendu cette expression, et pourtant Sasuke n'en avait jamais réellement saisi le sens. Il étudiait, avec sa famille, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la logistique du Konoha Circus. Etude de trajet, organisation des séjours, il les suivait partout autour du monde, sans quitter son bureau, ou presque. Plusieurs années déjà que les Uchiwa vivaient à travers lui, sans pour autant participer directement à la vie de cirque.

Pourtant, celui-ci s'arrêtait au Japon, dans sa ville natale, et c'était alors l'occasion ultime de le voir de ses propres yeux, et pas à travers des chiffres et statistiques.

« Prêt pour rencontrer les gens de l'autre côté du miroir petit frère ? Souffla Itachi, portant une lourde caisse à bout de bras. Je charge ça dans la voiture et on y va, papa et maman doivent déjà être sur place

-Hum. Je me change et j'arrive.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-On va dans un cirque, pas la peine de t'habiller trop formellement tu sais. »

C'était ça qu'Itachi appelait « pas trop formellement » ?

Les gens ici étaient tous à moitié nus, c'était donc un club d'exhibitionnistes le cirque ?

Sasuke était vétu d'un costume trois pièces, mais il avait abandonné la cravate pour un côté plus décontracte.

Après presque une heure de route, ils avaient rejoint ses parents en grande discussion avec la famille Namikaze et Nara, qui leur présentèrent chaque membre avec entrain.

« C'est le petit Sasuke ? Ce qu'il a grandi !

-Bonjour, Kushina-San

-Voyons, Kushina suffit largement ahaha »

Sasuke aimait beaucoup cette femme qu'il n'avait pourtant presque jamais vue.

Son énergie était une bouffée d'air frais dans son monde monotone.

Il salua ensuite son mari, qui discutait avec son père et Itachi, puis se dirigea vers le grand chapiteau.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il allait enfin rencontrer le cirque, ses habitants.

Il avait mémorisé chaque membre qui le composait, grâce aux fiches d'identité de chacun dont sa famille disposait pour les assurances.

Il poussa la large bâche, et s'étonna d'abord de l'immensité de l'endroit, des gradins, du large espace plat servant de scène. Et puis, son esprit tiqua sur le silence. Il n'y avait donc personne ?

« Attention en dessous ! »

Du français ?

Il releva vivement la tête avant de se la protéger sommairement, laissant un paquet lui tomber dessus dans un bruit sourd, un nuage de poussière blanche se soulevant et le faisant tousser.

« Ça va ? ahahah désolé je t'avais pas vu

-ça va oui

-Ah oups pardon, japonais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude ahahah »

Se frottant les yeux, Sasuke ne fit pas attention à son vis-à-vis.

« Je dois remonter et fixer les poutres tout en haut, ça va aller ?

-Hn.

-Désolé encore, d'habitude personne ne passe par là quand je bosse ! »

Et Sasuke comprit très vite pourquoi.

Itachi lui passa un tissu mouillé sur le visage.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant tu sais.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant tu ne peux même pas ouvrir les yeux, alors ne bouge pas petit frère. »

Il devait se trouver dans une des loges, qui servaient aussi de maison aux membres du cirque.

Après une brève auscultation par Tsunade, il put déambuler entre les différentes roulettes, se dirigeant vers un chapiteau servant de salle à manger et de salon géant.

C'était impressionnant. Tout fonctionnait comme dans une fourmilière géante, bougeant sans cesse mais étant parfaitement organisé.

« Vous restez manger avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke ne savait pas qui avait parlé, dans le brouhaha constant, mais ses parents acceptèrent volontiers, surtout vu l'odeur alléchante qui se propagea presque instantanément dans la grande tente. Dehors, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il faisait vraiment très chaud. Sasuke retira sa veste, et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, attirant quelques regards gourmands de la gente féminine.

Il entendit soudain un éclat de rire, puis des exclamations, et se dirigea comme beaucoup du côté du bruit.

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais devina que quelqu'un se trouvait sur un espace surélevé, envoyant en l'air de temps en temps de nombreuses boules en mousse.

Un jongleur ? Pas très étonnant dans un cirque. Alors pourquoi autant de bruits ?

Soudain il entendit un « laissez-le se concentrer pour voir ! » et tout le monde se dispersa. Sasuke put donc voir l'artiste, une cuillère avec un œuf dans la bouche, jonglant avec cinq boules, en équilibre sur un monocycle lui-même en équilibre sur une caisse en bois.

Sa peau tannée et torse nu luisait sous la chaleur, et on voyait à son expression qu'il s'empêchait de rire, face aux autres qui le charriait gentiment.

« Encore dix secondes ou tu seras de corvée de vaisselle ce soir Kiba ! »

Au moment où le compte à rebours allait commencer finalement, il fut déséquilibré et l'œuf tomba, de même que ses boules en mousse.

« Ooooh non, j'y était presque, c'est pas vrai ! Encore moi qui m'y colle ce soir ! »

Minato s'approcha des Uchiwa, interrogatifs.

« C'est une façon de partager les corvées. On établit différentes « épreuves » de ce genre entre deux jeunes chaque semaine.

-Ce doit être difficile de faire ça, lança Sasuke en pointant du doigt la caisse désormais vide.

-Pas vraiment, résonna une voix grave, tout le monde sait jongler au cirque !

-Ah Naruto enfin te voilà ! Tu as fini ? Fugaku, Mikoto, les enfants, je ne vous présente plus mon fils Naruto !

-Salut ! Hey, ça va mieux ta tête ?

-Tu m'as reconnu ?

-Tu es le seul à être en costard ici ahaha »

Son rire fut rejoint par les personnes environnantes.

« Naruto-kun, ta main, tu saignes ?

-Hein ? ah, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est rien ahaha !

-Vas tout de même montrer ça à Tsunade fils, il ne faut pas que ça t'empêche de participer aux prochaines représentations.

-Okey', je passerai aussi narguer Kiba pour les corvées de cette semaine, en tant que grand gagnant.

-C'était donc contre toi qu'était ce jeune homme, rigola Fugaku, tu dois posséder un sacré sens de l'équilibre !

Sasuke, et si tu en profitais pour aller visiter un peu avec Naruto ?

-Hn »

Sasuke observa tout autour de lui au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient à travers les différentes roulottes, son regard déviant parfois vers le blond qui lui servait de guide.

« Oye, Baa-chan ! Ero-sennin !

-Naruto ! Encore toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène gamin ?

-Ma main ahaha, et je vous emmène aussi un invité.

-Tu es le fils Uchiwa, tu ressembles tant à ta mère ! Elle est là ? J'irai la saluer ! Naruto Baka, viens par là. »

Pendant qu'elle lui bandait la main, Sasuke observa l'intérieur de la roulotte, petite mais fonctionnelle et suffisante pour deux personnes.

Ce doit être vraiment quelque chose de vivre ici, pensa Sasuke.

* * *

« Vous restez ici combien de temps ?

-Au Japon ? Hum, le temps des répétitions et représentations, je dirai … deux mois ? Peut-être un peu moins ?

-Hn.

-Dis, tu aimes le cirque ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Réponds, juste.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas aimer quelque chose que je ne connais pas.

-Vraiment ahahah. Alors, je t'apprendrai à le connaître Sas'ke ! Tu penses pouvoir revenir demain matin ? »

Le lendemain donc, l'Uchiwa fût au taquet dès 8h30, comme le lui avait indiqué Naruto.

Ce qu'il remarqua d'emblée, c'était que quasiment tout le monde était réveillé. Il rejoint le blond sous la tente principale, observant la troupe débarrasser le petit déjeuner, et surtout le fameux Kiba de la veille, entrain de laver la vaisselle en plaisantant avec Naruto qui le charriait.

« Hey Sas'ke, par ici ! Kiba, c'est le petit frère d'Itachi. Sas'ke, ça aurait pu être ton beau-frère ahahah.

-Comment ça ?

-La grande sœur de Kiba est sortie avec ton frère à un moment.

-Hana ?

-C'est ça ! Bon, c'était juste au lycée quand elle faisait ses classes ici, mais après elle est revenue au cirque du coup … 'fin ça aurait été compliqué non ? Enfin bon, vient, je vais te présenter à la famille. »

Famille hein ? Sasuke ne put retenir un micro sourire, suivant le blond énergique vers la tente principale.

« Elle t'as tant marqué que ça ?

-Hn ?

-Hana ?

-Itachi n'est pas sorti avec tant de filles que ça, donc par élimination …

-Dis, t'as quel âge ?

-25

-Sérieux ? Ahaha tu fais à peine mon âge !

-Tss »

C'est vrai que Naruto le dominait en taille et en stature, mais il faisait nettement plus mature que ce blond à tête de bébé et qui rigolait à longueur de temps quand même.

Ils firent donc le tour, Sasuke s'émerveilla de toutes les couleurs des costumes, des accessoires, même les animaux étaient maquillés selon son guide.

« Je bosse sur un tout nouveau numéro, mon père m'a appris les bases, après c'est à moi d'innover.

-C'est comme ça tout le temps ?

-En général oui. Les aînés enseignent les plus jeunes, et puis c'est à nous d'ajouter notre signature et de l'apprendre à notre tour. Viens, je te présente à Asuma et Kurenai, ils sont français ! »

Une autre particularité tout à fait nouvelle et déstabilisante pour l'Uchiwa était le nombre de langues parlées au mètre carré. Il en avait entendu une bonne dizaine, et à aucun moment le blond ne semblait troublé.

« Dis, tu parles combien de langues ?

-Heum … Couramment ? Je sais pas je dirai 5, 6 ? Après j'en comprends plus ou moins une dizaine je pense ! »

Et il lui disait ça comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Sasuke lui-même galérait avec ses trois langues qu'il essayait de concilier, à savoir le japonais, sa langue maternelle, l'anglais, sa langue « professionnelle » comme disait Itachi, et le chinois où il avait beaucoup plus de mal.

Justement, ils rencontrèrent les Akimichi, avec qui il échangea quelques mots, alors que Naruto demandait plein de renseignements sur les repas des deux prochains jours.

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la loge familiale, et Sasuke compris qu'il s'agissait de celle de sa famille au sens strict, c'est-à-dire ses parents et lui.

La roulotte était spacieuse, elle s'étendait sur deux étages, celui du haut étant consacré au fils unique. En réalité il s'agissait d'une mezzanine, mais le blond l'avait aménagé de telle sorte qu'elle paraissait bien plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

« Toutes vos maisons sont comme ça ?

-Plus ou moins, certains ont des campings cars ou des bus réaménagés, d'autres comme nous ont choisis de garder une version plus traditionnelle dirons-nous !

-Naruto, tu descends ?

-J'arrive ! Viens- attention la tête, ton pied, ne marche pas là, attention l'échelle, c'est bon ! »

Ils s'assirent à même le sol sur un grand tapis, Sasuke à la manière japonaise, mains sur les genoux, et Naruto beaucoup plus décontracté, appuyé contre de gros coussins.

Ses parents commencèrent à lui parler, chacun dans sa langue maternelle, et Naruto répondait, jonglant entre polonais, allemand et espagnol avec une facilité déconcertante.

« On doit organiser la première représentation, donc là on calcule plus ou moins le temps de spectacle et quelques petits détails. C'est que la phase 1 en quelque sorte, on voit ça entre nous, mais il faut ensuite voir avec tous les autres et, donc ça dure longtemps en fait ! Des fois on se prend la tête et tout ! Mais bon au final on se réunit tous pour en parler donc … On peut dire que là ça sert pas à grand-chose ahaha »

La première représentation … Sasuke avait hâte d'y être, et une certaine excitation s'empara de lui lorsqu'il se dit qu'il allait participer aux préparatifs.

* * *

« Sakura, Ino, je vous présente Sasuke !

-Sas', Sakura et Ino, elles s'occupent du spectacle équestre ! Les filles, les filles ! Il ne parle pas russe, switchez en jap ahaha !

On a tous une langue maternelle, voire plusieurs, expliqua Naruto pendant qu'ils marchaient, mais la langue de « cohésion » c'est le japonais, d'abord parce que c'est la langue du pays ayant formé le cirque, tu t'en doute bien, et puis parce que notre prof, Iruka, est japonais aussi, il nous a appris tout plein de choses sur le Japon les traditions et tout ! Ça a l'air génial, j'espère pouvoir visiter un peu les villes où on passera avant de repartir !

-Tu ne le fais jamais là où vous vous arrêtez ?

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la vie en dehors du cirque. Non pas que je veuille partir hein pas du tout (il fit de grands gestes avec ses bras) mais bon ici parfois c'est un peu contraignant. On est comme des sportifs de haut niveau, on ne doit pas manger n'importe quoi, s'entraîner tous les jours, avoir un emploi du temps hyper réglé pour nos heures de sommeil …  
après, c'est sûr que je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde, j'aime beaucoup trop cet endroit et ce que j'y fais, c'est juste que … voilà quoi, le mot « vacances » je connais pas trop ahah. »

Sasuke était songeur. Affalé sur son lit après avoir passé la journée à découvrir plein de choses, il réfléchissait encore. Et s'il emmenait Naruto jusque chez lui ?  
Il soupira et déchanta très vite. Sa vie n'était pas aussi passionnante que la sienne.

Il s'endormit cependant rapidement. Le lendemain, les répétitions commençaient.

* * *

« Tu vois, les deux derniers jours, c'était plus la mise en place du matériel, l'aménagement de l'espace et tout, mais là, tu vas vraiment être plongé dans ce qu'on vit la plupart du temps !

Viens, Neji et Hinata sont déjà en piste ! »

Il suivit le blond jusqu'au chapiteau, au cœur même du spectacle.

En hauteur, son guide lui montra du doigt une jeune fille à l'aspect fragile, un trapèze à la main, attendant. Puis tout à coup, le souffle de Sasuke se coupa lorsqu'elle se jeta dans les airs, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle avait toujours en main le précieux trapèze.

Cependant elle le lâcha bien vite, s'envolant un court instant avant qu'un autre garçon, assis sur un second trapèze, ne la rattrape et la fasse se mettre debout juste derrière lui, toujours assis.

L'action ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Ça paraît facile, mais ça demande une confiance exceptionnelle. Je ne connais qu'eux deux et mes parents pour réaliser un numéro pareil une première fois sans sécurité ».

En effet, Sasuke remarqua qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas attachés.

Ils s'attardèrent encore un peu, observant d'autres répétitions au sol, beaucoup moins impressionnantes cependant.

« Tu verras, avec les costumes, les lumières et l'ambiance, ce sera encore plus grandiose.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton numéro ?

-Ahaha surprise ! J'y travaille encore ! »

Ensuite, Naruto emmena Sasuke à la loge des costumiers, où la famille Yamanaka travaillait de dur labeur. Ino, la blonde que Sasuke avait déjà vu, se jeta au cou de Naruto, lui parlant promptement en russe, si vite que même Naruto dû lui dire de ralentir en rigolant.

« Ton costume ! Reprit-elle en japonais en faisant un clin d'œil à Sasuke, il est presque prêt ! Ce sera le plus beau. Déjà parce qu'il nous a pris le plus de temps, mais aussi parce que … je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu seras à tomber ! »

Le blond alla remercier chaleureusement les Yamanaka, et leur promis de faire un dernier essayage très bientôt.

Pendant ce temps, Ino lui montra les croquis de plein de costumes, ainsi que les maquillages destinés à tous, animaux compris.

« Les hommes aussi se maquillent ?

-Evidemment que oui ! »

Sasuke regarda le blond gesticuler de partout, l'imaginant maquiller, se disant que finalement oui, ça lui irait plutôt bien, un maquillage de clown recouvrant son visage.

En parlant de clown, ils rencontrèrent Lee et Gai à l'arrière d'une des tentes, à écrire le scénario de leur prochain numéro.

« Certaines blagues fonctionnent toujours, cria le plus jeune dans un japonais parfait. Il suffit juste de les interpréter correctement, n'est-ce pas, Gai-sensei ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent, et Naruto remarqua que l'Uchiwa réfléchissait trop … intensément.

« Un problème ?

-Il appel son père Gai-sensei ?

-Cherche pas ahaha ces deux-là sont spéciaux !

-Un peu comme tout le monde ici en fait. »

Pendant deux semaines, ils visitèrent chaque loge, chaque bus, chaque recoin du cirque. Si bien que Sasuke s'y croyait déjà comme chez lui. Tous les jours il venait aux aurores, partait au crépuscule. Chaque jour il discutait avec le blond qui répondait à toutes ses interrogations avec une patience infini.

Cependant, son père l'appela bien vite à la remise au travail, et il dû retourner à son éternel bureau dès le jour suivant et pour le mois à venir, mettant donc un terme à ses « vacances ».

Cette soirée donc, était la dernière qu'il passerait avec la troupe, avec Naruto.

« Tu restes manger ce soir ?

-Hn. Pas trop tard alors, je reprends demain.  
-Demain ? Mais tu reviendras hein ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être la fin du mois prochain.

-Ah … dommage. Je devais te montrer encore plein d'autres trucs. Mais bon, on ne va pas se lamenter ce soir, viens ! »

Il lui prit le poignet, -ce qui surpris l'Uchiwa-, et l'entraina vers la tente principale, saluant tout le monde, prenant deux portions dans des plateaux qu'il maintint en équilibre sur son avant-bras, et entraina Sasuke à l'extérieur, tout ça en ne lâchant pas son poignet.

Beaucoup des membres rigolèrent face à ça, et Kushina regarda son mari avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Dépêche, monte ! »

Naruto l'invita à grimper à l'échelle qui menait à sa mezzanine, et Sasuke eut à peine le temps de se placer assis que le blond ouvrit une fenêtre ressemblant à une trappe, lui montrant d'un signe de tête d'y passer avec lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi assis les jambes allongés sur une mini terrasse, juste mais tout de même assez pour deux personnes, à contempler un ciel remplit d'étoiles.

« Regarde, y a des étoiles filantes » lança joyeusement Naruto en commençant à manger … le dessert.

« Cette tarte est trop bonne ! La mère de Choji est vraiment trop douée. Goute ! » lui dit-il en approchant la dite tarte des lèvres de l'Uchiwa, encore une fois pris de court.

Il avait remarqué les manières beaucoup trop tactiles et familières de l'autre, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient dans un si petit endroit, seuls.

Alors il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche, et gouter la fameuse tarte meringuée, qu'il trouva effectivement délicieuse, quoiqu'un peu sucrée.

Il continua à picorer et remarqua alors que le blond le nourrissait toujours que lorsqu'il rencontra les perles céruléennes qui lui servaient d'yeux, et qui semblaient briller encore plus sous le ciel étoilé.

Alors il failli s'étouffer.

« Oula doucement ! Ça va ? Attends, je vais te chercher à boire ! »

Le blond enjamba la fenêtre et disparu à l'étage inférieur, laissant l'Uchiwa dans ses pensées.

Ç'était quoi ça ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Sa réaction était incontrôlée, son cœur battait la chamade, il avait trouvé le blond beau. Mais pas seulement. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique.

C'est dans ces réflexions que l'autre justement apparu, une canette à la main.

« Tiens, j'ai trouvé que ça, ça va aller ? »

Sasuke ouvrit la boisson, et la vida pendant que Naruto lui frottait le dos.

Et lorsqu'il le réalisa, il failli s'étouffer de nouveau.

« Ahaha ba alors ! Attends, j'en prends d'autres ! »

Ainsi, ils s'assirent en tailleur, Sasuke enchainant les bières –puisque c'en étaient- sous l'œil inquisiteur du blond.

« T'es sûr que ça ira hein ? Non parce que, 'fin je pense que tu t'y connais mieux que moi mais ce sont des bières japonaises et-

-Tais-toi et bois.

-Je suis pas encore majeure … j'aurai 21 ans bientôt, le mois prochain mais-

-Quelle date ?

-Hein ? Heu, le 10 Octobre mais-

-Alors c'est bon, bois.

-Okey … »

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi inciter un plus jeune que lui –pas tout à fait majeur- à se saouler ? Pourquoi boire d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il en avait juste envie. Il le voulait comme il voulait Naruto, c'était rien plus ni moins qu'un désir primitif, sauvage, incontrôlable.

« Si ça s'trouve je te verrai plus. Alors juste, laisse-moi … laisse-moi faire ça »

Il plaqua sa bouche à celle du blond, qui ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Puis il sentit deux grandes mains chaudes se plaquer à son dos, dans ses cheveux, sur ses flancs, comme si elles étaient partout à la fois.

Il embrassait Naruto. Et se fût loin d'être désagréable.

Lorsque le baiser pris fin, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Les histoires d'amour, j'en ai pas le droit, tu le sais ?

-Hn. Qui te parle d'histoires.

-Alors … c'est bon. »

Le baiser repris de plus belle, les mains se firent plus baladeuses. Le ciel continua de pleuvoir des étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Sasuke s'éveilla la tête lourde, nu, aux côtés d'un Naruto dans le même état que lui, une couverture les couvrant. Entourés d'une multitude d'oreillers, il chercha à tâtons son portable.

4h. Il était plus que temps de rentrer.

Il entreprit de chercher ses vêtements, les enfila le plus silencieusement possible, avant qu'un gémissement ne le fasse tout arrêter et se tourner.

« 'quelle heure ? »

La voix était basse, légèrement éraillée. Sasuke frissonna.

« Je dois y aller. Dors, il est encore tôt.

-Hmmm »

Naruto l'embrassa, comme si c'était un petit au revoir, et le brun partit, le cœur tout chamboulé.

Descendre l'escalier à pic de nuit était périlleux.

Il traversa le lieu de vie inférieur, se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il trouva malheureusement verrouillée.

« Sasuke-Kun »

Il sursauta violemment.

« Que-Minato … San »

Instinctivement, il chercha des yeux la femme à la longue chevelure rousse.

« Elle est allée dormir ailleurs. En rentrant on vous a … trouvé, alors –

-Je suis désolée. S'inclina Sasuke, tellement qu'il fixait le bout de ses chaussures.

-Assieds-toi tu veux. »

La voix était neutre, posée.

« Quoique, non, (il jeta un œil vers l'étage) il vaut mieux sortir. »

Ils s'assirent donc sur les quelques marches qui menaient à la roulette, Sasuke attendant les remontrances. Il n'avait à aucun moment pensé aux conséquences de ces actes.

« Kushina et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés très jeunes. J'en suis tout de suite tombé fou amoureux. Elle est tombée enceinte à 16 ans, nous étions tous deux orphelins, sans revenus, alors nous avons été recueilli par le cirque qui passait par hasard dans notre ville. Nous nous y sommes mariés, et c'est ici que Naruto a vécu les premières années de sa vie.

Mais il a toujours été très rêveur, il posait tout le temps des questions sur le monde au dehors du cirque. Alors nous avons pris peur, Kushina et moi, que quelqu'un ne nous l'enlève, qu'il quitte notre grande famille. Je pense que tu comprends où je veux en venir ? »

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête.

« Pour nous, Naruto aurait épousé quelqu'un du cirque, y aurait fait des enfants. Mais nous avons compris que ce serait impossible, et ce bien avant qu'il ne te rencontre.

Ce que tu as fait là … avec Naruto, te rends-tu comptes de la portée de cet acte ?

Sasuke-Kun, je te le demande en tant que père, aimes-tu Naruto ? »

Un fracas eut lieu dans la tête de Sasuke. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, que dire ? Mentir ? Oui, mais quelles autres conséquences encore ? Il doutait, dire la vérité ?

« Non. Nous avions fixé dès le … début que les sentiments n'entraient pas en jeu.

-Vraiment ? Naruto s'attache aux gens, et il s'était déjà attaché à toi. Seulement, tu comprends que vous avez franchi une limite qu'il sera impossible d'oublier. Alors … Je pense que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire.

-Je ne reviendrai plus Minato-San. Pardon pour le dérangement. »

Naruto avait toujours été l'être le plus important pour ses parents. Pour Minato, c'était la consécration de l'amour éternel qu'il porterait à sa femme.

Même si Naruto avait énormément hérité physiquement de lui, il les voyait tous les deux à travers son fils. Chaque étape de la vie de Naruto, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, la première colère, les premières joies aussi, lorsqu'il lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait, l'admiration qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux bleus si semblable de l'autre. Car oui, Minato avait toujours les yeux posé sur son fils.

Alors lorsque dès le lendemain, il le vit aussi souriant et blagueur que d'habitude, il douta. N'était-ce vraiment qu'un jeu entre lui et Sasuke ? Oui mais en même temps quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette chose, était-elle cachée au coin des yeux océans ? Au creux de la fossette gauche si prononcé ? Où au plus profond de ce cœur si bon, là où même les yeux de son propre père ne pouvaient se poser ?

Sasuke entra dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec son frère, amorphe.

« Tu as découché petit frère ?

-Naruto. » Fût le seul mot qu'il pût prononcer, avant de s'affaler dans le petit canapé au fond de la pièce.

Itachi soupira fortement, il allait devoir ramasser les morceaux. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait reçu un appel de Minato.

* * *

Perpendiculaire à une barre en acier, à plusieurs mètres du sol, les jambes légèrement écartées, Naruto serra les dents, en même temps que la barre.

Bientôt trois semaines qu'il n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles. Il pensait que le brun se serait planté quelques jours après au moins, qu'ils auraient continué leur découverte du cirque ensemble, comme si de rien n'était.

Voir Sasuke aurait été un remède. Maintenant il se sentait vide, sa présence lui manquait. Beaucoup trop. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Il n'en pouvait plus

Ses parents, qui assistaient à l'entraînement, le virent soudain glisser le long de la barre sur quelques centimètres, tous ses muscles se contractant dangereusement, avant qu'il ne lâche le tout et ne s'écrase lourdement sur le sol, auquel il était parallèle.

Ils s'étaient déjà élancés dès l'amorce de la descente, mais arrivèrent trop tard, Naruto gisait au sol, inconscient.

L'ambulance démarra, et un bus fût réquisitionné pour transporter la grande famille.

A l'hôpital, tous patientèrent dans la salle d'attente.

« Pour monsieur Naruto Namikaze ? »

Tous se levèrent, sous le regard consterné du médecin.

« Nous sommes les parents », s'avancèrent Minato et Kushina.  
Ils le suivirent, Minato posant une main brève et réconfortante sur l'épaule de Tsunade, qui n'était pas présente au moment de la chute, et s'en voulait atrocement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir, s'arrêtant devant une porte.

« Son état est stable. Ça aurait pu être pire, vu la hauteur de la chute. C'est presque un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant en fait.

-Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller le voir. Je vous expliquez plus en détail ce dont il souffre juste après.

-Merci docteur »

Le cœur battant, ils s'approchèrent du lit. Leur unique bébé était là, un bandage autour de la tête, une minerve maintenant sa nuque, un masque à oxygène sur la bouche, un tuyau à son nez.

Minato était furieux contre lui-même. Il aurait dû s'en douter, en voyant Naruto monter la haute barre, qu'il n'était pas assez concentrer. Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir, de ses muscles trop crispés. Il aurait dû le voir, son regard perdu dans le vague.

Maintenant le fruit de son insouciance (s'il pouvait un tant soit peu l'appeler ainsi) était là, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital.

« Dites-nous, entendit-il dire Kushina, le coupant dans ses pensées, dites-nous de quoi souffre notre fils. »

En effet, le médecin était entré, sans même que Minato ne le remarque.

Sasuke pianotait sur son ordinateur.

Le téléphone sonna, et il fit un vague signe de la main à Itachi pour qu'il prenne l'appel.

Après un bref échange, il vit son frère approcher, l'air grave.

« Pour la partie assurance petit frère. On a un blessé au cirque. C'est Naruto, il est à l'hôpital. »

Un poumon écrasé, trois côtes cassées, un traumatisme crânien, un tympan perforé, une épaule déboitée et une vertèbre décalée. Rien que ça.

Les membres du cirque écoutèrent le diagnostic de leur petit Naruto avec frayeur.

« Mais alors, il devra rester ici, à l'hôpital ?

-Il est préférable qu'il y reste pour un moment oui. »

Chacun alla de son commentaire, dans sa propre langue, et ce fut si bien et bientôt une telle cacophonie qu'ils furent priés de quitter les lieux.

« Minato reste avec lui.

-Quoi, mais et toi Kushina ?

-Je vais rassurer tout le monde et voir avec les Uchiwa pour l'assurance et tous les papiers, il faut que tu sois là quand il se réveillera d'accord ? J'ai dit à Kakashi de rester avec toi, je reviens dès demain matin. »

Mikoto tenait Kushina par la main, celle-ci pleurait depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

Naruto avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Le cirque était au point mort, plus aucunes répétitions n'avaient lieu, tous attendaient avec crainte et impatience l'appel de l'hôpital.

Sasuke faisait les cent pas devant la voiture. Stationné dans le parking, Itachi, au volant, le regardait faire en soupirant, avant de klaxonner, faisant sursauter son jeune frère.

Sasuke accourut à la portière.

« T'es malade ? On est devant un hôpital là !

-Alors soit tu te décides à y entrer, soit je rentre.

-Mais … Minato-San …

-Tu es là pour constater l'état du patient afin de dédommager le cirque auprès des autorités. C'est-tout. Après si tu ne veux pas le faire-

-Donne-moi ça ! Lança Sasuke en lui arrachant un dossier qu'Itachi faisait danser devant ses yeux. Qu'on en finisse ! »

« C'est ça oui, qu'on en finisse » pensa Itachi, s'installant plus confortablement en envoyant un message à son patriarche.

Debout devant la chambre, le cœur de Sasuke tambourinait, en même temps que son poing sur la porte.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il entra. Sur le lit à sa gauche, Naruto était allongé, le corps maintenu par une sorte de carcan allant du cou au torse, un tuyau lui permettant de respirer sous son nez.

La tête entre les bras, à la gauche de Naruto sur le lit, Minato lui faisait dos.

Sans bruits, Sasuke s'approcha plus, croyant le patriarche Namikaze endormi.

« Ils ne savent pas quand il se réveillera »

La voix sonnait comme un murmure. Sasuke répondit sur le même ton.

« Je suis venu constater son état.

-Menteur »

Minato releva la tête et le plus jeune tomba dans des lacs bleus aux eaux troubles.

Sasuke put alors rivaliser ses tomates adorées, et le blond eut un sourire fatigué.

« C'est à cause de moi. S'il a fait cette chute, si Kushina pleure, si je ne dors plus. Tout cela est de ma faute.

-Naruto … il vous aime beaucoup, il ne pensera à aucun moment que c'est de votre faute.

-Je ne suis pas le seul qu'il aime.

-…Je-j'ai menti la dernière fois. Je suis … tombé amoureux de votre fils. Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer, mais-

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication Sasuke. J'ai compris. Je m'y suis mal pris avec vous deux. Je m'excuserai auprès de Naruto à son réveil, mais, je tiens à m'excuser dès maintenant auprès de toi, Sasuke-Kun.

-Vous n'avez pas à le faire.

-C'est-vrai, 'ske ? »

La voix avait fait sursauter les deux autres, Minato s'était jeté sur son fils, Sasuke resta pétrifié un moment, avant de s'élancer chercher un docteur.

* * *

Assis dans le couloir à même le sol, Itachi debout à ses côtés, Sasuke attendait ses parents.

Il avait eu le temps de voir Kushina sauter littéralement sur son fils, qui poussa un joli juron espagnol pour exprimer sa douleur, avant que ses propres parents la suivent.

Les médecins avaient suivi, tout semblait plus ou moins se calmer lorsqu'ils furent- lui et Itachi- invités à entrer.

En position assise, Naruto plongea immédiatement ses yeux océans dans ceux de l'ébène.

Un regard lourd, plein de sous-entendu. Sasuke voulait aussi se jeter sur le blond, mais se contenta de lui frotter les cheveux, comme son frère avant lui.

Tous sentirent la tension présente, mais personne ne pipa mot malgré les sourires échangés.

En sortant, Itachi poussa Sasuke pour l'inciter à échanger quelques mots avec le patient.

« Tu étais réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Hum ? Ah, avant que tu entres en fait, mais j'avais vu mon père qui dormait donc j'ai pas fait de bruits, et puis tu es entré donc … j'ai pas su comment réagir, alors j'ai fait semblant de dormir.

-Tss Dobe. »

Et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Je repasse demain, tâche de dormir et arrête d'inquiéter tes parents »

En sortant, il vit Naruto rougir, le trouvant plutôt mignon dans un tel état.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que le garçon Namikaze n'était pas absolument pas de faible constitution. Une semaine après son hospitalisation, il fût capable de marcher et respirer parfaitement, et pu donc sortir. Le seul « problème » persistant, était qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre clairement d'une oreille, mais les effets étaient temporaires, même si cela prenait un peu plus de temps à se rétablir.

Bon, il marchait aussi un peu avec difficulté à cause de ses côtes, mais il pouvait désormais retourner au cirque.

Cependant, Sasuke lui avait fait une petite surprise. En effet, ce dernier raccompagnait le blond, mais pris un tout autre itinéraire.

« Où tu m'emmènes ?

-On ira faire un tour en ville, puis en forêt, ensuite, ce sera une surprise, je te préviens tu ne rentres pas du week-end »

Et en effet, Naruto passa deux jours merveilleux. Il découvrit tout plein d'endroit, cette fois c'était Sasuke son guide. Ils passèrent la première chez les Uchiwa, et la deuxième dans un hôtel.

Il apprit beaucoup de Sasuke, de sa vie, de sa manière d'être avec sa famille, beaucoup plus décontractée et ouverte.

Plus les heures passaient, plus il l'aimait.

Plus les heures passaient, moins il voulait le quitter.

Pourtant le moment arriva. Il descendit de la voiture, faisait face au cirque, entrant dans le chapiteau où tout le monde l'attendait, un festin sur la grande table et une banderole « Bienvenue à la maison » accrochée à travers la pièce.

Tous le saluèrent, chacun à sa façon, et Sasuke reçu le même accueil, gêné.

Le retour fût douloureux.

* * *

 _Bon!_

 _Comment dire! La deuxième et dernière partie est déjà en cours, mais sa publication ne dépendra que de vous!_

 _Si je me rend compte que personne ne me lis, je ne voudrai bien évidemment pas poster la suite!_

 _N'hésitez à me montrer votre présence par une petite review!_

 _A très vite, Y'lan_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour!_

 _Voici, ENFIN, la suite et fin de ce two shot!_

 _Et ô joie pour vous chères lectrices ̶u̶n̶ ̶t̶a̶n̶t̶i̶n̶é̶ ̶p̶e̶r̶v̶e̶r̶s̶e̶s̶ , le rating M sera justifié pour une petite partie de ce chapitre (un lime tout pitit, je ne sais vraiment faire plus et n'en aurait pas non plus le courage ahah) que je me suis amusée à faire, rigolant même souvent._

 _Alors voilà, bonne lecture et pardon pour les fautes persistantes._

 _Je devrais à ce propos me trouver une bêta-lectrice, si il y aurait des volontaires je suis toute ouïe!_

* * *

Naruto, allongé dans l'immense canapé que ses parents lui avaient installé dans une roulotte quasiment accolée à la leur, réfléchissait.

Une semaine et quatre jours qu'il était rentré, qu'il avait « emménagé », n'ayant plus accès à son espace mezzanine à cause des escaliers.

Il devait revoir Sasuke, c'était vital, il avait besoin de le voir.

« Hey … C'est moi, c'est Naruto. Heum, en fait. Ba si tu as ce message, rappelle moi okey' ? ahah, bonne journée ! Sas', je … enfin voilà quoi, bonne journée ! »

« Je… » Je quoi, bordel ?

Ahah ce gamin allait le tuer. Un quart d'heure que Sasuke écoutait le message en boucle, il allait devenir fou. A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà ?

* * *

Encore trois secondes à tenir. Deux. Une.

Naruto se laissa glisser au sol. Il avait parfaitement pu reprendre les répétitions, bien qu'il ne devait pas se trouver à plus de deux mètres du sol, ordre de ses parents, encore trop inquiets.

La date fatidique arrivait. Celle où, après de longs mois de recherche et d'apprentissage, il allait dévoiler son tout nouveau numéro.

Dans trois jours, ils allaient tous entrer en scène, et ce pendant deux semaines, après ils devront repartir.

Repartir … faire le tour du monde, encore. Et quitter le Japon. Et quitter Sasuke.

« Je serai jamais prêt !

-Respire Naru. Et ne bouge pas pendant qu'Ino-chan a des aiguilles en main tu veux !

-Mais Papaaaa ! Aie ! Ino, c'était ma cuisse ça !

-Tu bouges beaucoup trop ! Juste une dernière et … C'est bon ! Tu es magnifique ! C'est vraiment notre plus belle pièce. Sasuke va te trouver irrésistible là-dedans !

-Qu- mais qu'est-ce que … tu racontes encore … c'est … bon c'est joli mais … à ce point-là (il tourne sur lui-même) …non ! Enfin, un peu, peut-être … Papa ?

-Oui fils, parfait ! Et pour Sasuke-Kun … peut-être bien oui (clin d'œil côté patriarche blond)

-Allez, le bon coup de pression avant de monter sur scène … »

C'était la dernière, toute dernière répétition, et tout le monde devait revêtir leur costume.

Et le lendemain, c'était parti pour deux semaines de représentations. Naruto espérait du plus profond de son être que Sasuke pourrait se libérer pour venir les voir.

* * *

Mais il ne vint pas.

Ni le premier jour, ni le second, ni pendant les deux semaines.

Qualifier Naruto de morose était un euphémisme. Toute la troupe le ressentait, et le spectacle aussi. Oui, le blond brillait dans son costume, mais à chaque fois que ses yeux voyageaient sur le public, ils s'éteignaient de ne pas apercevoir son brun.

C'était agaçant pour beaucoup, c'était consumant pour le jeune homme.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec l'organisation d'un tel événement. De plus, une dernière représentation devait être donnée en extra, car des personnalités devaient exceptionnellement y assister.

Mais bordel, tout ce dont il rêvait maintenant c'était de se rendre prêt de son … petit-ami (il rigola intérieurement face à cette pensée).

« Je veux le voir.

-Vas.

-I-Itachi ! Tu m'as fait peur.

-C'est ta tête qui fait peur Otouto. Affiché cet air amoureux est bizarre, même pour moi.

-Alors, répondit-il en soupirant, je dois trouver un moyen de me libérer dans moins de deux heures si je veux être à l'heure pour l'ultime représentation …

-Et là tu peux remercier tous les dieux de t'avoir offert un grand frère si compréhensif. Je m'occupe du reste de la paperasse. Fonce.

-Ni san ?

-Hm ?

-Tu es … je remercie tous les dieux de m'avoir offert un grand frère tel que toi. Merci.

-File, souffla Itachi dans un sourire, ton bel amoureux t'attends ».

* * *

Purée. Tout cela ne commencerait que dans deux heures et il y avait déjà autant de monde ! Il aurait vraiment dû se faire déposer.

Après avoir enfin trouvé une place à plus de dix minutes du chapiteau, il commença à marcher, vérifiant qu'il avait bien son passe.

Naruto le lui avait donné, en tant que « VIP ». Le passe était valable pour toutes les représentations, et finalement, il n'allait s'en servir que pour ce soir, quel gâchis.

Entrant dans le chapiteau après avoir passé la sécurité, il chercha d'emblée une paire de billes dans lesquels il aurait voulu se noyer.

Malheureusement, celle qu'il rencontra calma toutes ses ardeurs.

« Minato-San.

-Tiens, bonsoir Sasuke-kun ! Ahah excuse-moi, je suis vraiment occupé là, ils ont décidé de rajouter tout plein de petites choses pour ce soir, je suis débordé ! Ah oui. Naruto est dans une des loges tout à droite de l'entrée du fond ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Effectivement, tout le monde semblait sur le qui-vive, même si ils prenaient de leur temps pour saluer le brun, le menant petit à petit à la dite loge.

Il toqua, en même temps que son cœur battait la chamade. N'entendait rien de ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur, il prit l'initiative d'entrée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut Ino, largement penché sur SON blond, TROP près de son visage, avant que celle-ci ne le remarque enfin et fit un signe de tête à Naruto.

« Sas'ke ! Tu es venu !

-Naru, assis ! Je n'ai pas fini de te maquiller ! »

Ah. C'était ça la raison de leur proximité. Et puis, c'était juste Ino, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter … non ?

Naruto répondit d'un air boudeur, en grognant. Sasuke comprenait, lui-même avait envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Après tout ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines, c'était compréhensible.

Il patienta donc le temps que la russe finisse, avec une pose d'une important couche de poudre pour que le maquillage tienne. Après son départ et une embrassade furtive sur la joue de Sasuke, celui-ci se permit de contempler l'œuvre de la blonde.

Œuvre oui, c'était le mot. Le visage de Naruto ressemblait actuellement à une peinture. C'était comme si un masque en dentelles dorées avait était posé à même sa peau, et Sasuke aurait pu sentir la texture d'un tissu tant il semblait réel. Ses yeux étaient cerclés d'un épais trait de liner, se finissant en virgule, rendant son regard plus perçant encore. A gauche du visage, près de son oreille, un soleil ultra détaillé apparaissait, ses rayons chatouillant la pommette tannée et le haut de son visage caché sous de lourdes mèches plus haut. A son exact opposé, à droite donc, un croissant de lune et quelques étoiles. Et perdu entre les deux, une paire de billes bleues qui le fixait. Sasuke frissonna.

« C'est magnifique. Elle a fait du beau boulot.

-Tu savais que je n'avais rien sur la bouche ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Embrasse-moi »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Sasuke se fit violence pour ne passer ses mains dans les cheveux et sur le visage de son amant, alors que l'autre ne s'en privait absolument pas.

Ils restèrent un moment à parler de tout et de rien, s'embrassant tout autant. Et puis l'heure pour Naruto d'aller enfiler son costume arriva.

« Tu t'es blessé aux pieds ? Dit soudain Sasuke en remarquant les bandages qu'avait le blond.

-Non non, mais comme je reste pieds nus pendant toute la représentation je les garde jusque-là.

-Tu les enlève avant ? Pourquoi ne pas les garder ?

-J'avais tenté pendant la première séance, mais ça glisse beaucoup trop, j'ai failli tomber plus d'une fois. Donc les bandelettes c'est une simple protection avant, et en même temps c'est sensé relaxer selon ma mère. Elle les a trempés dans je ne sais quoi de médicinal. Donc voilà ahah. Bon je file !

N'oublie pas ta place, je t'ai réservé la meilleure de tout le chapiteau.

-Hm. A tout à l'heure ».

* * *

Sasuke s'installa. A ses pieds, un seau avec un paquet de pop-corn et les autres sucreries. Salé le pop-corn, car il n'aimait pas le sucré. Le reste, il le rapporterait à Itachi qui lui, les adorait.

Petit à petit, toutes les places ou presque furent prises, et à son grand étonnement celle à sa droite resta libre. Beaucoup d'enfants, mais presque tout autant d'adultes. Il crut comprendre que certains venaient pour la deuxième voire troisième fois, mais il fit bien attention à ne pas les écouter, ne voulant pas gâcher la surprise de la découverte.

Soudain, les lumières principales s'éteignirent, et un spot éclaira le centre de la piste, où Kakashi apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Bonjour à tous. C'est avec joie que je vous accueil pour cette toute représentation japonaise de l'année. Je me présente, Monsieur Loyal- »

Sasuke ne put entendre la suite, des jeunes assis juste devant lui commençaient déjà à s'exciter sur le prochain numéro, le racontant même tout haut, pour le grand désespoir du brun.

C'est lorsque les ténèbres revinrent et qu'une forte détonation se fit entendre qu'ils se calmèrent enfin.

Deux chevaux entrent en scène, sous les applaudissements, avec sur leurs dos Ino et Sakura, habillées plutôt légèrement. Sasuke comprenait mieux pourquoi les deux jeunes étaient si impatients. Elles étaient magnifiques. Maquillées avec soin, de rose et de vert pastels, dans les tons de leurs tenues, avec sur la tête un diadème de plumes assorties à celle surplombant la tête de leurs animaux, dont la robe était également maquillée des mêmes couleurs.

Elles firent un tour de piste à dos de cheval, avant de sauter au sol dans une pirouette arrière très gracieuse. Le numéro consistait à la fois à faire passer les bêtes au-dessus d'obstacles, mais également de faire de nombreuses acrobaties sur elles. Les filles se mettent en équilibre, puis sautent, parfaitement synchronisées.

Même si à la musique on ne devinait pas grand-chose, Sasuke savait de sa maigre expérience que les filles dictaient aux chevaux quoi faire, où aller, vers où regarder. Ils communiquaient entre eux avec une confiance qui étonna beaucoup l'Uchiwa.

Vint ensuite quelques numéros au sol avec des chiens présentés par Kiba, le jeune qui avait perdu le pari face à Naruto il s'en rappelait bien. Puis d'autres « petits » numéros s'enchaînèrent, entrecoupés par le duo de clowns Gai/Lee.

Dans un rugissement puissant apparu Choji, trainant de lourdes chaînes qu'il brisa, continuant avec quelques autres numéros tout de même très impressionnant. Il arriva même à porter Sakura et Ino sur chaque épaule, tout en tenant en équilibre sur une caisse assez bancale, démontrant là son agilité. Simultanément se déroulait une démonstration d'armes en tout genre avec Tenten.

Les No Subaku furent tout aussi clamés. Temari, au centre d'une cible géante et tournante sur elle-même, se faisait « attaquer » par son jeune frère qui tournait au pas autour d'elle, lançant ses tranchants avec flegme, presque indifférent.

Pourtant, c'était l'un des tours les plus dangereux et il existait bien un risque. Cependant, les deux parents avaient aussi une confiance inébranlable l'un envers l'autre. Gaara, lors du dernier tour, effleura la silhouette de sa sœur. Sasuke eut des sueurs froides pendant que beaucoup dans la salle hurlaient, horrifiés. C'est cependant sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement qu'ils sortirent, laissant place à Shino et ses bâtons enflammés, et à Kankuro et ses marionnettes géantes. Elles étaient si bien maniés, allant même parfois « jouer » avec le public, que c'était comme si elles n'étaient pas reliés à lui et qu'elles étaient dotés de leur propre volonté.

Les clowns revinrent, racontèrent quelques blagues et faisant quelques tours de magie accompagnés de Kakashi.

L'entracte arriva rapidement. Pendant que beaucoup sortait, Sasuke chercha des yeux Naruto et les autres qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Mais il se doutait bien qu'ils devaient se préparer pour le final.

Il décida, après réflexion, de rester sagement à sa place et d'attendre la fin du spectacle afin d'aller les voir. Ce qui l'étonna aussi beaucoup, c'est que la première génération n'avait pas présenté un seul spectacle et que c'était bien la première fois que leur progéniture assurait seuls le show.

En tout cas, jusque-là, ils géraient parfaitement.

C'est à ces réflexions que Sasuke sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés et se pencher vers lui en criant un peu tant il y avait du bruit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Pas Naruto j'espère ?

-T'inquiète Nii-San, il m'a dit qu'il passerait dans les derniers ! Tu as pu te libérer finalement ?

-Ouayy ! Par contre demain, tu devras venir m'aider, je suis sorti en douce ... »

L'entracte prenant fin, les lumières s'éteignent à nouveau. Les garçons de cirque installent le matériel. Les Uchiwas pensent à juste titre qu'ils seront pour Hinata et Neji.

Ceux-ci apparaissent à plus de 5 mètres du sol. Les spectateurs sont euphoriques.

Les figures étaient époustouflantes. Accompagnés d'autres trapézistes, les cousins s'envolaient, se rattrapaient, repartaient. Tout ça alors qu'aucun filet et sécurité n'étaient présent.

Les porteurs faisaient remarquablement bien leur travail au sol, subliment le tout.

Mais Sasuke ne s'attardait pas à regardait ce spectacle. Près de la sortie arrière, il avait aperçu Minato discutant avec Kakashi et le gréeur. Se fiant à leurs grands gestes, la discussion devait être assez animée.

Le show reprit finalement, enfin. Chaud. Oui, Sasuke l'était.

Après quelques numéros qu'il jugea sans importance, Naruto allait enfin faire son entrée.

* * *

Le chapiteau fut plongé partiellement dans le noir. Les filles du cirque occupaient le public en leur lançant de gros ballons illuminés, et les garçons de piste installèrent deux barres perpendiculaires au sol, assez élevés en hauteur, puis une troisième plus petite tout en avant de là où il se trouvait.

Une détonation se fit entendre, puis un début de musique allant crescendo. Et il le vit.

Un long manteau doré l'entourait et le couvrait entièrement. Derrière lui, il formait comme une cape, rendant le tout mystérieux et incroyablement attirant. Le tout était artistement travaillé, des broderies en formes de flammes s'y étendait intégralement. Ino et son équipe avait fait du beau boulot.

Un coup de basse profonde résonna soudain, et les ballons s'éteignirent, comme par magie, alors que le blond illuminait le centre de la piste, littéralement.

Un cercle de feu se forma autour de lui.

Soudain le public hurla et Sasuke réprima un hoquet de surprise.

« De-de quoi ?! »

Son costume s'était enflammé, embrasant sans le brûler son manteau. Ils s'étaient cru aux Hunger Games où quoi ?

Naruto, après avoir chauffé la foule, (encore une fois littéralement) attendit que les flammes se meurent d'elles-mêmes avant de lestement retirer son manteau, dévoilant un pantalon de lin aux reflets dorés. Torse nu, quelques bandelettes dorées entourées son corps, Sasuke remarquant qu'en effet celles à ses pieds avaient disparu.

Il commença par plonger ses mains dans un bac à ses pieds, dans ce qui semblait être du talc, avant de monter sur la plus petite barre, et de se maintenir à l'horizontale, sous les applaudissements de tous.

C'était impressionnant. Sasuke pouvait voir chaque muscle se contracter sous l'effort qui ne paraissant pourtant pas sur le visage du blond. D'ailleurs, ce visage, il l'adora aussitôt. Loin du Naruto à l'immense sourire ravageur, celui-ci était étonnamment sérieux.

La musique se fit douce, et des poussières argentés se baladaient partout dans le chapiteau. Naruto se mit à faire des pompes, toujours à l'horizontal sur la barre en acier, avant d'enchainer avec des tractions. Il se mit ensuite en position allongé, de profil à Sasuke donc, comme s'il était allongé dans un lit. Et puis …. Et puis se fit comme si il volait. Toujours les bras accrochés, il marcha dans l'air, son corps se pliant presque à 90°, comme si il essayait d'atteindre ses fameuses étoiles, levant une main vers une boule lumineuse qui était descendu de nulle part, et semblait être tantôt la lune, tantôt le soleil. Il était suspendu, à une seule main … une seule !

Tout cela semblait irréel, comme si son centre de gravité n'existait pas. Il se remit en position initiale, soit parallèle au sol, et bougea ses jambes, créant l'illusion d'un véritable drapeau.

Lorsque la musique disparut, en même temps que la lumière, le public criait encore, euphorique.

Un spot illumina soudainement le milieu de la scène, où se trouvait Naruto. Celui-ci commença d'une voix, d'abord en français, puis en japonais et enfin en anglais :

« Bonsoir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié vous balader avec moi au pays des rêves. Concernant mon prochain numéro, il est exclusif, et ce sera la toute première fois que je réaliserai en public. Je m'y exerce depuis plusieurs années, j'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ici n'est cardiaque ahaha. Bien évidemment, il est formellement interdit de reproduire cela chez vous les enfants ! Enfin … Sauf si vous trouvez des barres en acier aussi haute », plaisanta-t-il en désignant les deux pôles derrière, sous les rires du public.

Une musique plus rythmée se joua en fond, pendant que Naruto escalada la première barre. Les deux étaient assez proches de l'une de l'autre. Arrivé tout en haut, Naruto se mit la tête vers le bas, et se laissa glisser très rapidement. Le public cria, mais il s'arrêta à à peine quelques centimètres du col, les bras écartés, tenant son corps à la seule force de ses pieds croisés autour du pôle.

Il remonta en faisant le tour de la barre. D'ailleurs Sasuke découvrit, sous la remarque d'Itachi, que celle-ci était, tout comme l'autre, très flexible. Et pour cause, Naruto devait pouvoir les utiliser comme tremplin. Ce qu'il fit en sautant de l'une à l'autre, se rattrapant parfois avec les bras et parfois avec les jambes. Il enchaina quelques grands écarts, sous les moqueries d'Itachi lui ventant à quel point le blond était souple, faisant furtivement rougir son cadet.

Naruto enroula son corps sur lui-même, comme un danseur de break-dance, alors qu'ici son seul sol était une barre de plus de 5 mètres de haut. Il s'envola dans les airs, d'une barre à l'autre, se rattrapant avec ses pieds, rebondissant sur l'une pour atterrir sur l'autre. Soudain, il grimpa rapidement avec tout lâcher pour faire un triple saut dans le vide, se rattrapant dans la foulée, le tout en une demi-seconde. C'était époustouflant. Ce mec repoussait toutes les limites de la gravité humaine à travers son show.

Il continua encore quelques mouvements avant de se réceptionner sur ses pieds près un quadruple saut arrière. Il garda la position quelques instants, et les Uchiwa purent apercevoir Kushina qui allait s'élancer sur la piste, retenue de justesse par Minato.

Et ils comprirent. Pourquoi Naruto gardait la même posture, le souffle court, la mâchoire légèrement crispée. Il s'était mal réceptionné. S'ils en jugèrent son point d'appui, c'était la cheville gauche, peut-être même le genou.

Les spectateurs n'y virent que du feu, beaucoup se levant pour ovationner le jeune artiste alors que la lumière déclinait. Kiba et Chôji apparurent, portant Naruto en triomphe, partageant son poids sur une épaule chacun. En réalité, ils avaient bien compris que le blond s'était blessé et qu'il n'aurait pas pu se déplacer convenablement.

Sasuke aussi s'était levé, avant tous les autres qui l'avaient imité, comprenant.

Arriva la traditionnelle clôture et les salutations de l'ensemble de la troupe. Naruto apparut à la fin de la chaine, de larges bandes couvrant ses pieds jusqu'à mis-mollets. Il ne montra rien, souriant largement, et pourtant il souffrait terriblement.

* * *

Les personnalités et les organiseurs se réunirent au centre du chapiteau pour des photos, puis tout le monde se sépara laissant place à qui voudrait se prendre en photo avec tel ou tel artiste. Naruto se prêta obligatoirement au jeu, avant de finalement se retirer en boitillant très légèrement. Sasuke en profita pour se diriger vers sa roulotte, où il vit le blond et Tsunade entrer, suivit de Jiraya et de Kushina. Il attendit que l'un d'eux sorte pour s'annoncer. Il fit ainsi face à Jiraya.

« Bonsoir, Jiraya-San.

-Oh ! Salut gamin, tu peux entrer, par contre, bouche-toi les oreilles, y a un de ces raffuts là-dedans … »

A peine la porte passée qu'effectivement, ses oreilles sifflèrent.

« Mais reste tranquille datebane ! Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, COMPORTE-TOI COMME UN HOMME BON SANG !

-Gamin, arrête de bouger la jambe, je ne peux pas appliquer correctement la pommade si elle- Oh Dieu merci, Sasuke ! Viens nous aider pour voir.

-SAS'KEEEEEE sauve moi, elles vont me tuer ! »

Le dit Sas'keeeee pouffa de rire, des larmes se formant même autour de ses yeux.

Le spectacle continuait bel et bien dans ce petit espace. A même le sol, Naruto était assis, la tête entre le coude de sa mère qui tentait de le démaquiller entièrement. Pourtant des traces persistaient, laissant de longues traînées comme si-

« Tu as pleuré, Dobe ?

-Bien sûr Teme, t'as pas idée de comment ça fait mal ce … ce truc-làààà

\- Déchirure du ligament de l'articulation tibio-tarsienne, dit simplement Tsunade, dévoilant l'hématome violet sur la cheville, seul preuve apparente du mal.

-Bon sang Naru, on avait dit: ne le fait que si tu es sûr de ton coup ! Tu as désobéis et maintenant tu souffres !

\- Mamaaaaan. Aye ! Baaa-chaaan. Arrête de la tordre comme ça, mais … arrête ! Ça fait trop mal !

\- Très bien, alors débrouille-toi ! Répliqua Kushina en lâchant la tête de Naruto qui tomba misérablement au sol, avant de s'adresser au médecin. Désolée pour ça Tsunade ! Je te le laisse, à tout à l'heure ! »

Celle-ci fit un vague mouvement de la main, avant de continuer à masser le membre endoloris, cherchant à savoir s'il y avait eu plus de casse.

Sasuke s'approcha du blond allongé et gémissant, chassant toutes pensées non appropriées au moment de son esprit.

Il lui prit délicatement la tête, la plaçant sur ses genoux, qu'il avait au sol vue ses jambes pliées. Naruto le voyait ainsi à l'envers, et constata son léger sourire, l'imitant brièvement avant de se redresser un peu.

« Putain Baa-Chaaaan tu me fais mal !

-C'est nécessaire gamin, alors souffre en silence. C'est déjà un miracle que tu ne te sois pas éclaté la cheville ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur Sasuke, qui inconsciemment se mit à passer une main dans ses mèches blondes. Quelque part, il reproduisait sans vraiment le réaliser ce que sa propre mère lui faisait.

« Bon, j'ai fini pour ce soir. Sérieusement gamin, se blesser comme ça le dernier jour, y a que toi pour le faire ! Je vais porter des nouvelles aux autres en leur disant bien de ne pas venir ! Ça risque d'être encore un de ces raffuts … Gamin ? Non pas toi, l'autre … Veille sur Naruto, et empêche le de trop marcher ! »

Elle les laissa en souriant. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué l'embarras de leur position : Naruto, la tête sur les cuisses de Sasuke et sa main caressant doucement la joue du brun qu'il voyait à l'envers, et l'autre lui souriant gentiment. Une scène toute guimauve qu'elle se devait absolument de raconter aux parents respectifs des deux gamins … Elle jubilait, allant d'abord retrouver son mari.

Dans la roulotte, les deux amants étaient restés dans la même position, appréciant juste la présence de l'autre.

« Tu as encore mal ?

-Huuum ? Pour l'instant non, je crois qu'elle m'a donné un truc puissant, je suis shooté ahah »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun se leva, aidant le blessé à se déshabiller et enlever le reste du maquillage.

Mais bien sûr, lorsque l'on a un Naruto à moitié nu devant soi, on ne peut pas rester bien sage trop longtemps …

* * *

« -Bordel !

-On ne te l'avait jamais fait ?

-J'ai connu des gens tu sais, au cirque j'en croise tous les jours …

-Ah. Oui.

-Ouayy. Une ou deux filles, et- huuum. Des mecs aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-hm. Oh bordel, pas si vite, je vais-merde ! MAIS POURQUOI TU ARRETES ?!

-Tu me l'as demandé.

-Je t'ai demandé de ralentir, nuanc-PUTAIN ! Mais où est-ce que tu mets ta bouche là ?!

-J'avais vraiment trop envie de te goûter. Et puis … il faut bien lubrifier pour que ça passe.

-Que … ça passe ? Tu veux dire … toi ? Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui t'ai pris ? Ah. C'est vrai que la dernière fois j'avais pas mal au cul au réveil. Attends mais ça passera jamais ?

-C'est moi qui devrait dire ça Dobe. Et puis si. Elles font presque la même taille, regarde.

-C'est vrai … Putain, on est sérieusement entrain de comparer nos teubs comme deux collégiens là ? Et puis non d'abord, je suis bien plus large que-

-C'est passé la dernière fois. Ça passera aujourd'hui, même si on ne couche ensemble que pour deuxième fois.

-Oui. Sauf que là Sas', je vais te faire l'amour …

(Rougissement côté Uchiwa)

-Et puis d'ailleurs j'y pense, lança le blond pendant qu'il préparait son amant de ses doigts, d'habitude c'est pas le sempai qui prend le plus jeune ? Non parce que là le cliché est carrément-

-Naruto. La ferme et prends moi, maintenant.

-A tes ordres, Sempai », conclut Naruto en le léchant la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

Finalement, Sasuke se réveilla prêt d'un blond nu qui lui demanda l'heure. Il la lui donna en souriant face à la sensation de déjà vu de la scène.

« Dis, la roulotte était fermée à clé hier soir ?

-Hn. J'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

-Quelqu'un … aurait pu … entrer ? »

En effet, Sakura était venue prendre des nouvelles, bravant l'interdiction de Kushina. Mais elle n'avait pu voir grand-chose, entendre avait été largement suffisant. Elle se permit donc de placer l'étiquette « ne pas déranger » en sortant. Simple précaution.

« Je dois filer. Itachi m'attends pour finir la paperasse.

-Ah … »

Naruto fixa le sol, dépité. Il partait bientôt. Il pensait passer le reste du temps ici avec Sasuke. Il voulait rester dans cet endroit chaud et douillet, et faire l'amour à Sasuke, encore et encore.

« Arrête de paniquer comme ça, Dobe. Je reviens dès que je fini.

-Mais … C'est peut-être moi qui ne sera plus là quand tu reviendras »

Il fallait deux jours pour faire repartir le cirque, non ?

Alors Sasuke devait se dépêcher. Il roula au plus proche des limites autorisées, et en deux heures il arriva chez lui, où son frère l'attendait.

Ils essayèrent d'enchaîner les dossiers le plus rapidement, Itachi comprenant l'urgence de la situation.

« Je t'accompagne.

-Hn »

Sasuke était toujours stupéfait. Son frère ne posait jamais les questions, il les devinait et anticipait lui-même les réponses. Un génie. A moins que ce ne soit qu'avec lui, parce que sa lisibilité était parfaite aux yeux de l'aîné?

* * *

Le chapiteau était déjà en train d'être démonté. Les roulottes avaient changé de place, au plus grand désespoir des deux bruns. Chacun s'attelait à ranger ses propres affaires, ne leur accordant que peu d'attention. Ils croisèrent Kakashi, indiquant que Naruto était chez Tsunade et Jiraya.

Il accepta même de les accompagner jusqu'à eux. En entrant, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir les parents Uchiwa présents également.

« Tu es là chéri, on parlait justement de toi. Commença Mikoto, en même temps que Sasuke plongeait dans les yeux de Naruto.

-Que se passe-t-il ? *

-Et bien … Hum, je pense que c'est à Naruto-Kun de t'en parler. »

Tous sortirent, laissant les deux jeunes gens face à face- Naruto étant assis.

« Hey, commença-t-il doucement.

-De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

-Ahah toujours aussi direct … »

Sasuke se doutait de ce moment. Ce moment où le blond lui demanderait s'il était prêt à subir une relation à distance, où il serait obligé de ne se voir qu'une fois par an, voire tous les deux ans. Il avait purement et simplement éludé la question, attendant l'échéance. Et l'échéance était maintenant.

« Tu sais, je me disais … »

A la fin de la longue tirade du blond, l'Uchiwa réagit enfin.

« Attends quoi ?! »

* * *

« Tu es sûr de tout avoir ?

-Hn. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pars que pour 6 mois hein.

-Oui mais … ça être long. Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi. Je t'appellerai tous les jours.

-Tu exagères encore.

-N'empêche … Tu as accepté plutôt rapidement. Prends soin de toi ... petit frère.»

En effet. Tout avait très rapide. Naruto lui avait proposé de venir finir leur tournée avec lui, et il avait dit oui, presque sans hésiter.

Et donc, pendant la moitié d'une année, il allait se balader entre l'Allemagne et la France avec le cirque.

Voir le cirque à l'œuvre dans un pays était en soi très impressionnant, mais le voir à travers deux continents l'était plus encore.

Grâce à son aisance à parler plusieurs langues, Naruto était sollicité pour des travaux de traductions notamment lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir. Il n'écrivait pas parfaitement, mais son oral est quasi parfait. Et pour cause, il discutait avec tout le monde au cirque dans leur langue maternelle, et ce depuis tout petit. De plus, Sasuke avait pu remarquer qu'il posséder une mémoire impressionnante. Il pouvait se rappeler de la place des objets, des papiers (ce qui se révélait extrêmement pratique pour l'Uchiwa) et de tous les visages qu'il croisait à condition qu'il les regarde suffisamment. D'ailleurs en ce moment, Sasuke en faisant les frais, alors qu'ils se baladaient à Paris pour des courses.

« Tu vois ce mec là-bas, super bien sapé ? Il a essayé de me faire des avances il y a deux ans, alors que je venais prendre commande dans ce magasin là-bas. Ahah faut croire que j'attire tous les mecs en costard »

S'il savait. Naruto attirait beaucoup plus que cette catégorie de personnes. Sasuke dût apprendre à faire avec les nombreux regards que lancèrent les gens à son blond et à la facilité de celui-ci à aller vers tout le monde.

Quand on a vécu au Japon toute sa vie, il y a de quoi être chamboulé.

L'arrivée en Allemagne fût porteuse d'un tournant majeur dans leur relation. Pour Naruto surtout. Un événement banal en somme. Ils visitèrent un des plus grands parcs d'attraction d'Europe (je vous laisse deviner le nom).

Le blond découvrit une partie beaucoup plus décontracté du brun. Que dis-je, une version plus enjouée, presque enfantine. Alors, pendant une journée entière, ils se comportèrent comme des gamins. Naruto se gorgea des fous rires et des taquineries de son aîné, gravant ses sourires et son rire en plus profond de son être. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et il savait que devant les autres le brun reprendrait son masque indifférent et calme.

Alors quand des étoiles s'illuminèrent dans ses yeux, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, là, sur le banc, devant tout le monde. Il crut un moment que Sasuke allait le repousser, maudissant son impulsivité, mais non, il le regarda juste et posa sa tête sur son épaule en murmurant:

« Tu sais, faire un tour du monde de six mois deux fois par an pour une durée indéterminée avec toi ne me dérangerait pas … »

* * *

 _Et c'est ... fini!_

 _Oui je sais, juste comme ça._

 _J'espère que ce two shot vous a plu. J'ai préféré le finir et le poster tout de suite, par peur de ne plus avoir le temps plus tard (études oblige!)_

 _J'ai une autre fic en préparation, j'ai commencé à l'écrire et je ne sais pas sous quel format elle sortira, ni même quand._

 _A très vite_

 _Y'lan_


End file.
